Episode 11: Diaries from Magic School
'Diaries from Magic School '(マジックスクールの日記) is the eleventh episode of Aikatsu: Dream!, and the eleventh episode of the Aikatsu Dream! Series over all. Synopsis Due to her witch character, Nozomi has been invited to act alongside Madeline in a special drama that is set to air on Halloween. Watch as these two witches tell the tale of their lives in Magic School! Transcript Summary One late evening at Polaris Academy, Nozomi invites Momo and Chou to her dorm room to watch the special drama that she recently starred in alongside Madeline: Diaries from Magic School. Soon after Momo and Chou arrive at Nozomi's room, she starts the drama. The drama starts out with the backdrop of a school, as well as a young witch standing in front of it in awe. She introduces herself as Sunny, an young and inexperienced witch who is now just beginning her studies at a Magic School. As she gets to the examination room and somehow performs a very rare spell, she is invited to take an apprenticeship with the academy's top student, Luna. Of course, as she admires Luna and has always wanted to become friends with her, she takes it and is honored by the offer. When the principal takes Sunny to meet Luna, Luna is clearly uninterested in Sunny's offer to become friends, saying the last thing she needs is another "wilted flower." Sunny is taken aback by this, having been unaware of Luna's cold personality before, but is soon happy again, saying that maybe even Luna needs a little bit of help. The next time the two encounter each other is that night in the library. Sunny sees that Luna dropped the book she was going to check out on Stone Magic, and picks it up to give it to her, only to receive a glare from Luna in return. Luna goes downstairs to the garden and begins to practice a removal from stone spell on what seems to be a statue of a girl. She is unable to change the appearance of the statue however, and than begins to talk to herself about how she regrets being unable to free Flora, even after all of the time she's spent trying to perfect the spell. As Sunny is walking back to her own dorm room after checking out a couple of beginners spell books, she notices that Luna is performing the same spell that she managed to perform during her entrance exam. She runs over to help Luna with the spell, only to be told that Luna doesn't need help. Sunny says she knows how this spell goes, and goes over what Luna did wrong with her. Luna tries to cast the same spell again, and this time Flora is able to be freed. Luna and Flora reunite, and Luna thanks Sunny, telling her that maybe the apprenticeship will work out after all. Characters * Momo Amachi * Chou Fujita * Nozomi Hoshizora * Madeline Sycamore * Eri Category:Episodes Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta